Pack Mentality: The Wolf-Girl Who Cried Human
by SonicPotter
Summary: The alternative storyline to Pack Mentality. STILESXOC. Rated M because who knows.


'Okay c'mon, we can look up the bank robbery in more detail on my computer.' Stiles said hurriedly, walking out of the vetinary to his Jeep. Isaac, Scott, Derek and I followed behind him, Scott going to his bike, Isaac and Derek heading for the road. I stood just outside the building, pulling on my brown leather jacket and checking the time on my watch, before heading the same way as Isaac and Derek. Stiles opened the driver door, before noticing me and pausing.

'Hey, Carrie, are you walking home?' He called after me. I turned giving him a shrug and a small smile.

'Yeah, we don't have a car at the moment, and I don't really have enough money for a cab or bus.' I called back, stopping where I was.

'That's crazy, you live, like, the other side of town.' He said, walking out in front of his car, leaving the door open and looking genuinely concerned. I shrugged again.

'I don't really mind. It's nice to walk, anyway, with the fresh air and all that.' I replied, walking a few steps towards him.

'Well, do you want a ride? You live quite close to me, so, y'know, it wouldn't be a problem.' He said, seemingly using his whole body to talk. I smiled wildly at him.

'That would be great, actually.' I said walking further towards him. 'If you're sure?'

'Pfffft, of course, no problem.' He said with a smile. I grinned and we walked back to the jeep.

'I'll meet you at your place then.' Scott called, as he pulled on his helmet and drove off. I settled into the passenger seat, shutting the door behind me as Stiles started the engine, and pulled away. As we drove along, Stiles tapped a rhythm with his fingers on the wheel, seeming a little nervous. I massaged my slightly broken hand, trying to aid the healing process, because it was rather sore. Stiles glanced sideways at me, his brow furrowing slightly.

'Hey, you alright?' He asked, looking between me and the road. I nodded with a smile, not wanting to complain. I was fine, really, or I would be soon. 'You sure? Your hand looks kinda painful.' He seemed genuinely concerned, but there was a hint of annoyance there, which confused me.

'Um, yeah, Isaac kind of did a number on my hand. Only a slightly broken bone, though. I'll heal.' I said, wanting to make it perfectly clear that I was okay. I didn't want him to worry. He sighed, still seeming annoyed somehow.

'You shouldn't be so okay with people hurting you, y'know, you are allowed to be annoyed about that.' He said, not looking at me. He always seemed to use his hands to talk, and apparently thw fact he was driving didn't change that, as one of his hands still waved about a little. I caught his wrist with my healing hand, holding it still in the air, looking him in the eye.

'See? It's fine. I don't have a reason to be annoyed. So why are you?' I asked calmly. There was a pause, as we merely looked at each other, his soft hazel eyes meeting my pale blue. I still had a hold of his wrist, and I could feel his heartbeat in my thumb, which seemed to have quickened ever-so slightly. Seeing as Stiles was no longer watching the road, we strayed off the tarmac onto the dirt, causing him to look away quickly, and I released his hand so he could steer us back onto the road. Stiles had taken the ring-road, taking us through the woods. This way was longer, but ultimately had less traffic and it lacked corners. Stiles sighed again.

'I just don't understand how you can be so...complacent about everything.' He tried to explain. 'I mean, I've seen the way some of the kids in your year treat you, but you just take it. No protest, not even an upset look, and I don't..get it, I mean...it's not fair.' I looked out of the window through the trees. I knew what he was talking about. Some of the other kids found my accent amusing, and felt the need to copy it. It also apparently made some of them hate me, I suppose, as taken it upon themselves to shove me as hard as possible whenever they saw me. It was annoying, yes, but I wasn't an angry person, and so I just didn't really care that much.

'It just doesn't bother me. They're immature children and getting angry at them isn't going to change that. Besides, I've had worse.' I replied.

'What do you mean?' He asked seriously. I looked at him.

'My mum's an angry drunk.' I said, straight faced. After my dad died, my mum got...sad. There was silence in the jeep, as we both stared ahead of us. I don't think Stiles knew what to say. After a while, I started to feel...odd. My vision started to go fuzzy, my chest beginning to tighten and, weirdly, my teeth felt like they were bleeding. I suddenly felt very claustrophobic, grabbing the dashboard in front of me, and I was slightly shocked to see my claws extending into the plastic. Stiles noticed this, and his eyes widened.

'Hey, no claws in the jeep.' He said, before looking at me properly. 'Wait, woah, are you okay?' I squeezed my eyes shut, starting to feel queezy.

'Pull over.' I muttered, feeling weaker by the moment.

'What?' Stiles asked.

'Pull over, now!' I exclaimed, my voice sounding strange, as I looked at him and I could feel my eyes burning orange. He jumped, frantically turning the wheel and braking hard, so we came to an abrupt stop in the dirt by the side of the road.

**Third Person POV**

As Stiles switched off the engine, Carrie fumbled with the door handle, before finally managing to open it and falling out onto her hands and knees. Stiles jumped, clumsily climbing out of his side and hurrying around to where Carrie landed. She attempted to crawl forwards a few paces, before falling onto one side, her left cheek landing in the dirt.

'Awh crap..' Stiles said, running forwards to try and help her up. She feebly lifted herself up onto one elbow, before falling again, rolling onto her back. Stiles grabbed her arm with his left hand, his right tucking under her waist to try and pull her upright, when he noticed something in the inside pocket of her now open jacket. He delved his hand inside, and pulled out two small purple petals, which he felt looked familier. He looked closer, and suddenly realised what it was. Wolfsbane. He chucked them away as though they might explode, before he decided to take off her jacket before she suffered any other effects from it. He quickly attempted to pull it off whilst she was still on the ground, before realising it was pointless, and trying to think of another way to do it. He decided to just try anything, sliding his right arm under her back, lifting her up and beginning to tug the jacket off of her shoulders. He began to pull the sleeves down her arms, pulling her closer to him for ease, but somehow liking the warmth of her body next to his. At this point, Carrie seemed to surface from whatever state she was in, and noticed her current position, pressed very close to Stiles' chest with one of his legs tucked between hers. He hadn't really meant to end up like this, but it was kind of easier. She pressed her cheek to Stiles' neck, and heard his heartbeat faulter a little, giving a small mischievious smile, which wasn't something she ever did.

'Stiles...' she muttered.

'I have to get your jacket off, it's full of wolfsbane.' He said urgently. He finally managed to remove her arms from the jacket, and before he could do anything else, Carrie wrapped them around his neck and shoulders. One hand held onto his back, near his shoulder blade, whilst the other went to his head, her fingers tangling themselves into his short hair. She very gently kissed his neck, proceeding along his jawline, as she listened to his heart rate speed up.

'What-what are you doing?' He asked, seemingly trying to keep his voice level. Carrie allowed herself to lean backwards slightly to look him in the eye, noticing Stiles' hand was still holding her middle back. She cocked her head to one side slightly.

'Something I've wanted to do since I met you, Stiles.' She said, before pulling him closer and pressing her lips to his. His eyebrows shot up in surprise, his eyes closing automatically at the contact. It was...pretty good, he couldn't lie. Her lips were soft and warm, and there was this delicious taste, something he could only describe as honeycombe icecream. Stiles knew very well that this had to be because of the effect the wolfsbane was having, but the beautiful feeling of her lips on his was very hard to deny. Besides, their lips seemed to fit so perfectly, and they were completely alone... She pulled him down on top of her, and he gave little resistance, allowing himself to enjoy this moment, however long it lasted. No matter how slightly drugged Carrie was, she still knew how she felt about Stiles, and was loving how confident she felt in the moment, that it had lead her to this. One hand cradled the back of his neck at the base of his hairline, holding him as close as possible, whilst the other twined in his soft, dark hair. His arm stayed firmly around her back, his hand resting between her shoulder blades, keeping her body close, his other hand carefully grasping her waist. She bent her knee, wrapping her leg around Stiles'. His hand cautiously slid from her waist, over her hip, coming to rest on her thigh, although his grip was light and uncertain. Carrie pulled him closer, her tongue tracing his lower lip, requesting entrance. He took this as a good sign, opening his mouth wider and holding her leg tighter. Their tongues danced together in their mouths, the honeycombe taste stronger and somehow more pleasing to Stiles. Carrie slid her hand down his back underneath his hoodie, the other following it, pulling it over his shoulders and down his arms. Stiles moved so she could yank the hoodie off him and chuck it to the side with hers, their lips never parting. Carrie grabbed Stiles just above the waist and began pulling up his shirt. At this, Stiles pulled away and looked Carrie in the eyes.

'Woah, hey, there is nothing impressive under there.' He said seriously. Carrie raised her eyebrows, pausing before shoving her hands up his t-shirt and running them up his stomach to his chest. He didn't have a six pack or anything, but his stomach was smooth and flat with just a hint of muscle. It was a similar situation with his pecs, not the ultra hard you'd expect from a pro-weight lifter, but still smooth and firm.

'Ah, cold hands!' Stiles exclaimed at her touch, and Carrie smiled at his still worried expression, slipping one hand out from his shirt and cupping his face, pulling his lips back to hers. Suddenly, Carrie stopped moving, her eyes snapping open. A twig snapping had caught her attention, and it was accompanied by a strange and unfamilier scent. A second later, Stiles was on his back in slight shock, Carrie sitting straddled across his stomach, one hand one his chest. She was looking out into the forest, scanning the landscape for signs of movement. Stiles frowned up at her.

'Uh, are you ok...?' He asked tentatively, before Carrie clamped a hand over his mouth. She put one finger to her lips, before leaning down to his ear.

'Don't move. There's something out there. I'm going to check it out.' She whispered. She got up, never looking away from the woods, and disappeared into the trees. A flustered Stiles took a moment to catch his breath, his brain still trying to come to terms with what had just happened. He shook his head, trying to clear it, before remembering how they ended up like that in the first place. The wolfsbane. He quickly grabbed the jacket from the ground, shoving his hand in the inside pocket and pulling out a fistful of purple petals, chucking them to one side. He reached into the pocket again, plucking at the inner lining at turning it inside out and shaking the jacket, the remaining plants falling to the ground. Stiles let out a sigh of relief, after checking out the rest of the jacket and finding it empty. A loud snarling suddenly came from the woods, sending chills down Stiles' spine. He stumbled back a few paces, as an answering growl echoed through the trees. Fear began to build in Stiles' chest, and he found himself almost rooted to the spot.

'Carrie...?' He mumbled, his voice breaking slightly. Loud, vicious barking answered him, causing him to retreat backwards again, his foot catching on a rogue tree root and sending him to the floor. The noises stopped abruptly, and Stiles heard something that sounded almost like large paws padding across dry leaves. Stiles scrambled backwards, his back whacking against his jeep with a thump. The sound got closer, and from the darkness emerged...

Carrie.

She walked quickly towards Stiles, seeming quite calm, and crouched beside him.

'Stiles, are you okay?' She asked honestly, the look in her eyes more like her again. Stiles nodded, strangely unable to speak. Carrie pulled him to his feet, noticing how cold his skins was. 'You're shivering. Here.' She picked up his hoodie, pulling it round him and glancing back into the trees. She turned back to him, and saw that Stiles had an adorabley bewildered expression on his face. She smiled warmly, holding his arms and beginning to push him around the jeep to the drivers side. 'Look, there's something out there, I couldn't see it, but I don't suggest we stick around to find out.' She tried to sound calm, but there was a slight edge of fear to her voice that she couldn't conceal. Stiles twisted a little to look over his shoulder.

'But what about your jacket?' He said, stopping where he was in front of the jeep, facing Carrie properly.

'It's okay, I have other jackets.' She replied, pushing his chest.

'But...' Stiles began, and Carrie gave him a questioning look, before he sighed. 'I think you look really nice in that jacket.' He seemed a little embarressed, looking a her for a moment before avoiding her gaze completely, looking at his feet. It was probably stupid to act so shy, seeing they'd just made out, but she was sort of...under the influence. A very small smile appeared on Carrie's face, her eyebrows lifting slightly as she looked at his reddening face.

'C'mon, we really have to get out of here.' She said gently, pushing him a finally time before walking quickly back to her side. Stiles rolled his eyes, feeling like an idiot, and climbed in the driver door. Carrie detoured, however, swiftly grabbing the jacket with a smile, before looking back at the forest wearily and jogging to the jeep. She leapt in, shutting the door behind her and chucking the jacket in the back, before turning to Stiles.

'You're right, I like the jacket. I just probably shouldn't wear it until it's been cleaned.' She explained. 'Quick, we need to get away from here.' Stiles nodded seriously, although as soon as he thought she couldn't see, a goofy grin spread across his face. Carrie caught this out of the corner of her eye, and allowed herself to smile in turn, as Stiles started the engine and they sped off down the road as quickly as the jeep would go.

**Thanks for reading, guys, hope you like it. I wasn't actually planning/expecting what happened to, er, happen. But hey, characters do what they will. Reviews are welcomed and relished.**


End file.
